


Jaytim fall week day 1 and 8- in depth

by Cazz_jaytimbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: JayTim Week, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazz_jaytimbatfam/pseuds/Cazz_jaytimbatfam
Summary: Day 1 and 8 of Jaytim fall week I've connected togetherTim needs to leave,Jason needs to follow.





	Jaytim fall week day 1 and 8- in depth

"Are you sure this is definitely going to work?"

Tim signed worriedly as he inspected the red tinged potion he had made, "well, not for definite, but it should work if i remember mother's word's clearly enough, and it looks like it matches up with what she wrote about it..."

"It's smudged to oblivion tim, it could literally say anything!"

"Well let's hope it doesn't turn you into a frog then." Tim said angrily as Jason looked down apologetically.

"Sorry... I just wanna be there,"

Tim signed again and rested his forehead on Jason's shoulder, "I'm sorry too, but you know I'm gonna have to go deep to get away from them and hidden away somewhere their never find me. Us."

Jason brushed through Tim's hair with his fingers and leant down to kiss his head as he closed his eyes. "Don't be sorry babybird, it's their thought, you shouldn't have to hide just because one of your species did something wrong hundreds of years ago."

"What can I say, they hold grudges, let's just hope they don't find us, I'd be used as an example against us." upon Jason's questioning drawn brow, Tim explained, "you know how dangerous I can be, inside and outside my form, and I can only hope bruce hasn't bragged me off like he does damian, they could illustrate how dangerous my kind can be."

Jason gave a regretful huff and took the flask from Tim's hand that he had been studying for no particular reason "so I just drink it?"

Tim nodded "it'll take about a month to take affect and I need to leave in a week at most."

"best get to it then." and he downed the salty liquid.

"Thank you." Tim said

Making a disgusted face, Jason asked "and you were sure we couldn't have used a suit or something, we could have tried to take the trackers out."

Tim rolled his eyes, "yeah, you try and find all the trackers that B would have put in them."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting day 1 and 8 for Jaytim week together and you can probably guess had i did go day 8 from this.
> 
> Day 1- magic


End file.
